


Our Metamorphosis

by Kayterdid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Podfic Welcome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayterdid/pseuds/Kayterdid
Summary: Added this to tumblr ages ago.   Only now uploading to a03.Ignis undergoes a fairly drastic transformation from Brotherhood to Game timeline.  This explores that through a very toxic relationship.  Angst ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

Gladiolus

 

It was a bit early for bourbon, but Gladiolus was bored and Ignis was late.  While Iggy wasn’t one for drinking, Gladio didn’t mind knocking one back occasionally .  It helped him pass the time, and right then he had nothing but time. 

Iggy would soon be there to meet up with his new squeeze in tow.  He always imagined Ignis with a sweet girl who wore cardigans and glasses, who toted around books, a girl who spoke in near a whisper.  Yeah. That would be the one for Ignis.

He didn’t really know much about this new girlfriend, only that Ignis was fairly smitten with her.  Apparently they’d met in a coffee shop and bonded over a shared interest in art, music, and Ebony. Ignis told Gladio her name, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember.

Looking at his phone, Gladio checked the time then his messages.  Ignis was never one to be late, but maybe he was spending some alone time with his girlfriend.  Gladio laughed to himself and clearly envisioned Ignis outweighing the options of getting laid versus remaining punctual.  

“Is this seat taken?”

Gladio looked over his broad shoulder to see a long limbed beauty quirking a brow at him.  Maybe Ignis wouldn’t be the only one to get lucky this evening? “Not at all, Princess. Can I get you a drink?”

Her red painted lips curved upward into an enticing smile.  She nodded then ordered a cosmopolitan. 

Gladio chuckled, “Pretty drink for a pretty woman then?”

“Charming.  Did you sell your soul to the Infernian for such a pick up line?  Or perhaps only your sleeves.” The lady looked him over sizing him and his wardrobe up, though Gladio didn’t mind one bit.  “Then again,” she added, trailing a finger up his bicep, “I can appreciate the aesthetic.”

He gave a leisurely smirk, “Course you can.  I’m appreciating your- aesthetic too, Princess.”

“I have a name you know.  But perhaps you don’t?  Shall I call you muscles?”  she asked, and her phone buzzed.  Her fingers were quick to silence it.  ‘Good’, he thought, ‘I have her full attention.’

“Gladiolus Amicitia.”  he said, knowing full well she’d recognise the name.  “But a pretty girl like you can call me Gladio.” He winked at her.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Gladio.”  She said, then took a sip of her drink.  Her eyes looked him up and down.

This was panning out quite nicely. He sipped on his own drink before asking, “You know my name.  What’s yours? Unless you just want to be Princess?”

“Gemma.  Gemma Fel.”  she answered casting flirty glances his way.  

That name sounded familiar.  Gladio shook his head, “So what are your plans for tonight, Gemma?”

“Mmm, just meeting with some people.  And you?” Gemma smirked and continued to shamelessly check him out.  Gladio didn’t mind, and actually took a cue from her and allowed his eyes to linger over her curves before locking eyes again.  

“Same.”  he answered, “Maybe after all is said and done, the two of us can find-”  He stopped mid sentence as Gemma looked away, eyes beaming. She’s spotted her company then.  Figuring she’d be leaving his side soon, Gladio went back to nursing his drink. The girl didn’t move, however, and instead he felt someone else standing near him.  

Looking over, Gladio froze at the sight of Ignis leaning in to chastely kiss Gemma’s cheek.

“I apologize for my tardiness.  I did try to call, darling.” Ignis said, looking at Gemma with loving eyes.  “I see you’ve met Gladio.”

She wrapped her arms around Iggy’s waist, pressing herself against him and looking up at him like he was the only man in the room.  “Oh, Gladio? Yes, we’ve just been chatting.”

“Uh- yeah.” he answered.  Gladiolus noticed he was slack jawed and forced his mouth shut.  ‘She lied to him? Or maybe- shit. Maybe I misinterpreted the whole situation?’  He wondered. He couldn’t be that drunk, could he? Gladio cleared his throat trying to rid his mind of their ‘chatting’, as she called it.  The future Shield was feeling guiltier by the second.

“Perhaps we could find a booth before we order?”  Ignis asked.

Gladio nodded “Uh- yeah.”  Shit! Stop saying that! His heart quickened at the thought of Iggy thinking he’d flirted with his girlfriend.  That he was about to offer- But he didn’t know! How could have he? She never once mentioned Ignis. Maybe she thought her name was enough, and truthfully it should have been.  Gladio wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. 

“Come on, Iggy.  Let’s find a place near a window?”  Gemma said, smiling at him. 

“Of course.”  Ignis took her hand and began leading her away.

Gladio was quick to follow behind.  But just before he got up, Gemma turned her head to him and gave a wink.  A guilt ridden Gladio simply averted his eyes. It was going to be a long dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto

 

Prompto tore at the little leather piece of his shoe that was slowly coming off.  He looked out over all of the different kinds of people walking around the mall food court.  He marveled at the variety of souls around him. Among his favorite, however, was the crowned Prince himself.  

Noctis was lazily lounging in the chair.  Ever appreciative of a good photo op, Prompto got out his camera and took a quick shot.  

“Hey, cut it out!”  Noctis complained. The Prince never was quite as enthusiastic as Prompto.

“C’mon dude, it’s not a bad shot!”  Prompto leaned over showing it to Gladiolus first, which annoyed Noctis even more.

“Give me that!”  Noctis reached for the camera, and Gladio pulled away.  The Prince huffed and hunkered back down into his chair.

Gladio laughed, “It’s not half bad, Prompto.  Not like you had much to work with.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t come up with a proper comeback.

“Hey.  When’ll Iggy be here?”  Prompto asked, trying to lighten Noct up.

Noct shrugged, “Guess, pretty soon.  He’s shopping with Gemma.”

Gladio grunted. 

Noctis shook his head, “Oh come on, not this again.”

Gladiolus had been quite vocal about his distaste for Ignis’ current girlfriend.  They’d been dating for the better part of a year now and Gladio still ‘didn’t trust her’. 

“Just don’t like her is all.”  Gladio said, then took a sip of his soda.

“She seems alright to me.  You jealous of Ignis?”  Noct gave a cheeky smirk.

“Hell no!”  Gladio growled and downed the last of his drink.

Prompto was always cautious about getting Gladiolus Amicitia too mad, but he couldn’t help but laugh now.  Something Noctis said had struck a nerve with the future Shield of the King.

Noct snickered too.  “So. Ignis and Gemma.  You think they’re?”

“They have been dating a while, Noct.  It tends to happen.” Prompto said, laughing at his naive friend.  Ignis may have been a stickler for the rules, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of loosening up and having fun.  Especially if that fun involved his beautiful model of a girlfriend. 

Right on cue, the couple emerged from a crowd of people, and Prompto was truly in awe.  Ignis himself was an attractive man, being long, lean, and muscular. Though next to his girlfriend, they both seemed otherworldly.  Her tall and shapely figure matched him perfectly. They truly were like two models making their way down the catwalk. Though instead of turning into a pose, the two sat down at the table.  

Prompto grinned, “Say cheesy!”  and before Ignis could say anything, Prompto took a shot of the gorgeous couple.  

Iggy sighed, “Prompto.”

“Sorry.  Habit.” Prom said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head.  He looked at the photo noticing something was different. “Hey! You got new glasses?  When did that happen, Iggy?”

Ignis stiffened for only a moment, then cleared his throat.  “I was due a new prescription.”

“That’s usually why people get new glasses.”  Prompto laughed and shook his head.

“Right.”  Ignis sighed.

Prompto handed his camera over to Gemma, “You wanna look?”  but he immediately noticed the unsavory look she was giving him.  Oh no. He knew he wasn’t anyone special like the other three. Maybe she didn’t want him around?  He almost cowered, but then- her demeanor changed. 

“Of course.”  she smiled a great big friendly smile.  She looked at the photo and a flash of warmth graced her face.  “You look sweet.” Gemma said, looking to Ignis. He grinned back at her, giving her a tender expression.

Prom regretted thinking badly of Gemma now.  Look at how loving she was being. 

Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna get going.  See you all later.” 

The group mumbled an awkward jumble of farewells to Gladiolus.  He waved and was off.

Gemma handed the camera back to Prompto with a smile.  “You know, Ignis, you should let me style your hair. You’ve got such a nice hairline.  It’s a shame you don’t show it off.” She combed back his hair and kissed his cheek.

“My hair is at your disposal, My lady.”  he chuckled.

Noctis was squirming now and mumbled, “Gross.”

Prompto couldn’t help but shake his head.  And they say I’m childish.  

Then again...Gemma was awfully clingy and Prompto could sense Ignis’ discomfort when she placed a hand at his inner thigh.  “Iggy, there was a dress I was hoping to try on. Would you come with me?” She smiled an impish smile. 

Ignis quirked a brow, “I...suppose.”

Prompto watched, but in his stomach he didn’t feel good at all.  He couldn’t pinpoint it, but- What was she doing?

The two of them finally sauntered off, just as quickly as they came, but Prompto still felt a horrible weight.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis

 

Noctis shuffled through the index cards Ignis prepared for him.  ‘It’s an honor to be here...the crown is dedicated to keeping all Lucian’s safe...yada yada yada.’  He sighed wishing he was out of the smothering tuxedo and in his sweatpants.  Bed was calling his name.

He stuffed the index cards in his coat pocket and went off.  Ignis would scold him if he was gone from the event for too long.  So, he shuffled back into the ballroom, wishing that Prompto had decided to come.  

The men and women waltzing around the ballroom looked overly stiff to Noctis.  No doubt they knew the steps and the motions, but it all seemed so boring. So stuffy.  He beelined to the only place he knew he could retreat: the refreshment table. Noct started a little plate, putting on crackers, grapes, little cubes of cheese.  ‘Gross.  Why is there always a vegetable tray next to the cheese?  What if pickle or tomato juice contaminates the good food?’  Noctis grabbed himself a drink and turned around.

There was no one, literally no one, to talk to.  The prince nibbled on his pate while taking in the room.  He saw Gladio standing by a wall and chatting up a group of girls.  Noctis rolled his eyes at the thought of how smug Gladiolus would be later.  He’d be unbearable. 

Noctis looked around again, and quickly located Ignis.  He was dancing, of course.  All eyes were on him and his girlfriend, and how couldn’t they be?  The attractive pair were dressed sharply. Gemma’s dress hugged her in all of the right places, so that even Noctis noticed, though he made sure to look away quickly.  The two took to the floor like they were meant for it. Gemma gracefully moved around him, and he led with perfect poise. It was sickening.

The room was so hot, and Noctis didn’t know how Ignis could stand dancing and being dressed in all of those layers.  Noct shed his jacket, and draped it over a nearby chair.  Finally free of at least one burden, he now faced the crowd without the barrier of a plate of food in front of him.  Seeing that Gladio’s crowd of ladies thinned down to two, Noctis decided take advantage and go talk to him. Much to Gladiolus’ dismay.

“Noctis?”  Gladio grunted, and Noctis knew he was probably trying to somehow telepathically tell him to scram.  The Prince wanted nothing more than to scram. There were many things he’d rather be doing, like napping, playing video games, hanging out with Prompto, napping.  

Noct stood there for what seemed like forever, the girls were now focused on him.  Not something either of them wanted, but with the title of Prince it tended to happen.  Gladio was fuming. “Hey, don’t you have that speech you’ve gotta do?” Gladio finally asked in the hopes he could shoo the Prince away.  

Getting the hint, Noctis walked off aimlessly.  Maybe he should get better prepared for his speech.  At least it was something to do, and Ignis would certainly thank him for it.  He remembered tucking the cards into his jacket pocket, so he made his way back across the room.  Scanning the tables, his eyes found the chair that he left the jacket on...but no jacket!

“Dammit.”  he murmured to himself.  Ignis was going to murder him, but he had to go find the Advisor if he had any hope of getting through the damn speech.  He reached to his pocket for his phone. “No!” The phone was gone too. He scrambled, wondering if he had time to find Ignis before the speech.  

Noctis walked at a faster pace, waving off people who were trying to greet him along the way.  His head whipped around, craning to get a good look of the people. Shit! Gemma had that bright red dress, he figured she’d be easy to find in a crowd, but it looked like they weren’t in the ballroom anymore.  

He made his way out into the courtyard where a few groups of people were chatting and laughing.  But no Ignis.

Time to look elsewhere then, he got back inside and walked out of the double doors and into the greater part of the building, a long dark hallway in front of him.  Noct was desperate now, and was nearly running down the hall. He searched back and forth until he saw a light. Maybe there? Please gods say he’s in there!

The sudden sound of shouting caused him to jump.  Moving closer, he heard familiar voices. One of them belonged to the man he was looking for.

“Gemma, you need to calm down right now.  I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t even pretend to not know.  I saw her looking at you!  Are you two ?” 

“With Monica?!  Of course not!  Gemma, please.  This is quite enough.”

Gemma began sobbing, “Y-you don’t love me.  If you did, you’d stay away from her.”

“I cannot stay away from her, even if I wanted to.  She’s a member of the Crownsguard.”

Noct had a new appreciation for the darkness of the hallway, feeling almost as if it shrouded him from their view.  He didn’t want to continue listening, whatever this was, it was their business. Noctis was about to leave and come back later, but then he heard the click of heels against the floor.  The door swung open, and Noctis and Gemma were face to face. She gasped and stepped back a bit, but then stuck her chin up and walked past him. 

With the most uneasy feeling in his stomach, Noctis inched his way into the lit room.  Ignis stood with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his eyes behind his new frames.  Guilt was eating at Noctis. Iggy had his own problems to deal with, and now he’d have to help him with remembering the lines to his speech.  Sure it was his job, but Noctis wished he made his future Advisor’s job more easy.

“Hey.”  Noctis started with the grace of a newborn calf, “You alright?”

“I’m fi-”  

“Ya don’t seem fine.”  Noctis interrupted.

Ignis kept his eyes to the ground.

“Look, I don’t know much about what’s going on, but I do know you’re the most loyal person I know.”  Noctis offered and rubbed the back of his elbow with the palm of his hand.

The strategist smiled,  “I appreciate it.” He sighed, adjusted his glasses then his jacket and stood to full stature.  “Did you need something Noct?”

“Uh-  wellll.”

“It’s alright, I made backup cards.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis 

 

Ignis chewed on the inside of his cheek, a bad habit he’d developed from a young age.  Often it was due to the trouble Noct had gotten him into. Sneaking out of the citadel was always the Prince’s idea, but Ignis always stuck up for his friend, chewing the entire time.  But now he was indulging in the habit for a different reason.

Lifting his keys, he quickly found the appropriate one and opened the door to Gemma’s apartment.  He remembered the day she’d entrusted him to his own copy. Gemma had locked herself out, but quickly found a hidden key taped to the underside of her welcome mat.  

“Here,” she’d told him “it’ll be much safer with you.”  

Ignis smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded when he remembered why he was there.  Taking a deep breath through his nose, he tried to calm himself. Ignis found Gemma’s leather sofa and sat on the edge, not feeling welcome to lounge back as he typically did.  Fiddling with the keys, he kept his eye on Gemma’s apartment key and led it around the ring but stopped midway.

 

It was Gladio who had first voiced his concerns.  When Gladiolus told him of Gemma’s flirtatious behavior at their first meeting, Ignis was, of course, crushed.  ‘But we had only first started dating.’ He reasoned with himself. ‘It’s not as though I own her. We’d only been on a couple of dates.’  He apologized profusely to his friend and promised such a thing would never happen again. Of course, Gladiolus didn’t take it well. 

“You shouldn’t be apologizing, Iggy.  That girl is trouble.  She’s the one who should be apologizing and you oughta kick her to the curb.”

He understood Gladio’s frustration, but Gladiolus didn’t understand.  He didn’t truly know Gemma.  

Green eyes looked up from the key ring and landed on the coffee table.  He clearly remembered the first deep discussions he’d had with Gemma. Ignis had confided in her what he felt about his duties, his ambitions for the future, his innermost thoughts.  In turn, she did the same. He remembered very clearly how her face lit up when she spoke of designing clothes. Her creativity and beautiful mind had captivated him in a way that no one else ever had. 

They told each other about their childhood and Ignis came to despise Gemma’s mother who’d not been much of a mother, and thought of her many lovers before her own child.  Another piece of Gemma that Ignis’ friends just didn’t understand. 

 

Prompto had never said a word, but the sad looks he gave were enough.  Iggy adjusted his glasses, thoughts racing back to a less fond memory: one of Gemma’s outbursts.  A young woman had complimented him on his spectacles, and later that night Gemma accused him of flirting with her.  She told him she couldn’t trust him, that he liked the attention. Then snatched the glasses off his face and threw them across the room.  It all stemmed, Ignis reasoned, from her mother’s neglect. 

The sexual advances in public were a whole other matter.  She would touch and tease him, looking for a response. When she wouldn't get one she wept, saying he must not love her or find her attractive.  He swore to her that he did and it pained him to think she felt otherwise. Ignis kissed the tears from her cheeks and gently let his mouth find hers.  It was in his home that they first spent the night together. She submitted herself to him, and in turn Ignis handled her like a delicate treasure, kissing every inch of her body and soul.

These memories did nothing to help Ignis.  Twisting the key back, he let it fall back on his key ring.  

 

Noctis was the last to speak his mind.  Only a few nights prior, Ignis escorted Gemma to a charity event hosted by the Crown.  It ended in disaster, moreover, Ignis nearly failed in his duty to Noct. He’d been distracted when Noctis needed him.  

At the sound of the door opening, Ignis was brought back to reality and quickly stood up, ready to greet Gemma.  He caught her eye immediately. 

“Hey, handsome.”  She sauntered over and wrapped her arms around his neck.  

“Afternoon, Gemma.”  He said and kissed her cheek when she tiptoed up to kiss him.

“Do you have plans tonight?  I thought we could go to the theater and catch a show.”  Gemma stepped away and peeled off her jacket then took it to the coat closet.  

“No plans.”  Ignis said, but remained on edge.

She turned at the sound of his tone.  “Is something wrong?” She asked and furrowed her brows.

Ignis took a breath and continued, “We need to talk.”

“Well- here I am.”  Gemma was short and instantly folded her arms becoming defensive.

Ignis bit his lip, this had to be done.  “Gemma, what happened the other night- I love you, but I also have a duty to Noctis.  I can't let him down like that again.”

She gave a humorless laugh, “So I'm not your duty as well?

Ignis said nothing.  The two stood in a silent showdown for nearly a full minute.  

Finally Gemma started to understand, “You can't break up with me!  Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

Ignis went wide eyed, that hadn’t been his intention at all.  Quickly he stammered. “No! Gemma- I have a taxing job, I can't be distracted by-”

“By me?!  Wow!”

Ignis became more firm in his speech.  “No.  I cannot be distracted by these pointless squabbles.  You know- you know I love you. And yet you make it a point to look for signs of unfaithfulness.”

Gemma, who’d be huffing the whole time, crossed her arms.  “You think I'm petty?”

“I didn't s-”

But Ignis cut his words short as Gemma’s palm swiftly came at his face.  Ignis caught hold of her arm before her hand could make contact. 

His brows rose and mouth gaped open.  She meant to strike him. Ignis could feel a sharp pain in his throat as he stared at his girlfriend.  Gemma snapped her arm from his grip, a hateful scowl crossing her face.

“If I’m a ‘pointless distraction’, then maybe you should just go.”  Gemma huffed, stomping her foot.

He stood there staring for what seemed like ages.  Ignis was too stunned to move, and Gemma too stubborn.  

Ignis wanted to be good for Gemma, but Gemma didn't want to be good for him.  He felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier. Whether her actions were due to last abuse or pure selfishness, they were still harmful.  Ignis didn't want to leave Gemma. He loved her, every bit of her. But with a single action, he realized what needed to be done.

Ignis swallowed hard and with the proper calmness that so defined the young man, he removed her apartment key and placed it on the kitchen island.

“Goodbye, Gemma.”

 

~

 

Gladio downed another shot, hissing as the liquid burned his throat.  “Things’ll get better.” He slurred, offering what he figured was a comfort.

“Perhaps you're right, or perhaps you're drunk.”  Ignis said, smoothing down his coeurl print dress shirt.  The stiff man took a sip of his drink. 

“Alright smartass.”  Gladio laughed loudly and smacked his friend’s shoulder.  “Look. Mm-just saying- Ten years from now, she’ll be the furthest thing from your mind.”

Ignis lifted a brow, but nodded anyway.

“I mean, look at how much has changed in just the past two years.”  Gladio ruffled Ignis’ hair, earning him a sour look.

“You're right I suppose.”  Ignis sighed and fixed his hair again.  

Whatever was to come, for better or worse, Gemma had left her mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma 

 

“Ouch!  Ah- shit!”  Gemma hissed then popped the tip of her middle finger in her mouth.  Typically she didn't slip up this often with a needle. Then again, typically she had her thimble and reading glasses on her.  

“Thank the Astrals you didn't decide to use a sewing machine.”  Missy said, not worrying to look up from her magazine.

“Hush and be helpful, that or write up a help wanted ad for your job.  I'm sure there are plenty of plant workers who’d love lounging at my cash register all day.”  

Missy popped her bubble gum and rolled her eyes.  “Ain't nothin’ to do, and we’ve only got five minutes left!”

Gemma smirked at the lazy young woman.  “No inventory to take? No clients to call?  No markdowns? No damaged clothes to be placed in the back for repair?  No dis-”

“Okay, okay, okay!  Geez! I'm goin’! I'd rather not hear you nag me the full five minutes.”

Gemma chuckled and finished up the last stitch.  She held out the custom piece, feeling proud of her work.  The woman who purchased it looked divine in navy and she couldn't wait to see how it would look on her now that it was fitted to her size.  

Gemma hung the dress back up and put plastic over it to protect the fabric.  Gemma had been creating custom clothing for years, but this was only year two in her own shop, and some days she stIll couldn't believe it.  Hell, some days she still couldn't believe sunlight had returned to Eos. 

On warm mornings she would sit outside of her apartment, sip on coffee, and sketch new ideas for her growing shop.  It wasn't as glamorous as her younger self had hoped, but it was peaceful and she was happy.

On mornings like that her mind would wander to the King who willingly sacrificed himself for the world.  Nothing but a kid when she’d known him. She supposed she was too though, dating the poor boy who put up with her.  Even after all of those years, she still felt guilty for the way she treated Ignis. For years it haunted her, but she eventually accepted the way life had turned out.  Some days she wondered though, what became of the Strategist. There were stories, not that she believed any of them at all. 

The jingle of bells meant either Missy got tired and went home early, or-

“Sorry ma’am but we’re closing in like- two minutes.”  came the words of the cashier who Gemma swore she would fire one day.

Gemma rolled her eyes and put on a smile, strolling to the front of the store.  She saw a timid woman who looked to be in her thirties. The lady was about to turn around and leave.

“Ma’am, I'm staying late, you can stay and look if you’d like.”  Gemma smiled at the woman then turned to her cashier. “Missy, go on home, I’ll see you tomorrow to work on ads.”

Missy perked up and left, not one bit worried that her boss may actually make good on her threat this time.

With the door closed Gemma was officially alone with her customer.  She rolled her eyes but smiled, “Sorry about that. She's young.”

The lady gave a soft smile, hesitantly nodding her head.  Okay, maybe this woman hadn't had a careless or mischievous streak.  Gemma smiled to herself, charmed by the sweet woman.

Gemma perked up, “What are we looking for, something special, I can tell.  What’s the occasion Miss?”

She gave a friendly smile, “I don't know if it's special, necessarily.  I- I think so. I'm going on a date.”

Gemma nodded, understanding exactly what the woman was hoping to happen on this special date.  

“Take a look around, but let me show you-”  Gemma’s eyes scanned the shop for the dress she could easily see on the customer.  “Ah-ha! Here it is. This dusty rose suits your complexion so well. I think it's close to your size too.  A pretty nude lipstick will go perfect and make the color of your eyes just pop!” The seamstress gushed, truly this was her passion and seeing it all come together was a high unlike no other.

The customer bit her lip.  “Oh, the color doesn't really matter so much.  I don't really wear makeup either. Do you have anything silky?”

Gemma deflated like a balloon, all images of this woman and her perfectly matched dress dissipated.  “Sure! I have several styles available.” Gemma hid her disappointment well, and began her quest for the next best dress.

“Could I try this one on?”  

Gemma turned around to see what treasure the customer had found, only to see the woman holding up a lemon colored dress, its charmeuse fabric was sewn to drape elegantly on its owner’s body.  The shade would look lovely on someone with dark skin and cool undertones, but clashed with the customer’s pink skin and freckled face. Gemma swallowed hard, “Of course, the fitting room is right over there.”

As the lady disappeared into the dressing room, Gemma began the search for a more appropriately colored dress.  This lady was going to look good for her big night! Gemma began pulling dresses left and right, keeping in mind that the lady wanted a light, flowing fabric.

Mid search, the sound of bells gave Gemma a pause.  Surely it wasn’t Missy.  “I’m sorry, but we’re closed.”  Gemma’s hands were much too full to take on another customer, but when she saw who’d come through her door her mouth gaped open.

“Apologies, Miss.  My girlfriend said she was only going to be a moment in this shop, but if you’re indeed closed-”

“Uh- I- I do have one customer trying on a dress right now.  But I don’t know if it’s who you’re looking for.”

There he was.  After all of those years, there he was in her shop.  But- Gemma felt her heart prick once she realized she could no longer see his unique eye color.  He was blind. So that was why the color of the woman’s dress didn’t matter. Ignis couldn’t see it anyway.

Ignis looked worried now and began describing the woman.  “She has blonde hair, freckles, blue eyes-” he continued the prepared description given to him by someone else and not from his own memory.  

She almost felt guilty that she was allowed to see her but he wasn’t, “That’s her.  There’s a couch nearby, I can-”

“No, no, it’s quite alright.  Thank you anyway.” Ignis gave a friendly smile.

Awkward didn’t begin to cover how Gemma felt, but thankfully she couldn’t dwell on it for too long, her customer was stepping out of the dressing room.  Now that Gemma was aware of the situation, the yellow dress was perfect, its fabric draping her nicely. 

“It’s a little long.”  The lady gave a disappointed look as she checked herself in the mirror. 

Ignis chimed in, “I’m sure the garment could be altered.”

Gemma shook her head.  “Don’t worry one bit about that.  It’ll only take a few moments to hem the dress.  If you want, I can tack it then you can come back for it later tonight.  I’ll be here anyway.” 

“Oh goodness!  Thank you- are you sure?”  the lady shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

“Yup, no problem at all.”  Gemma smiled, and helped the woman up on the rise.  She was relieved to be kept busy instead of focusing on the man standing nearby.  All of that changed when he spoke up.

“Pardon me, madam, but- do?  Gemma?” Ignis asked, and Gemma bit the inside of her cheek hard enough that she swore it should have been bleeding.

“Hello, Ignis.”  Gemma said with a small voice, she was readied herself for them to leave, and she wouldn’t have blamed them one bit, being young was no excuse for how she used to treat the man.  Instead, a soft smile graced Iggy’s face.

“Oh!  You two know each other?”  Ignis’ partner looked to him with lit up eyes.

Ignis nodded, “We once courted.  It’s been- many years ago, in Insomnia if that’s any indication.”

Gemma braced herself for the worst, but again she was shocked when the lady spoke up again.  “You’re kidding! Oh my, what a small world. I’m May.” 

Gemma smiled and lowered herself to tack the dress.  “Nice to meet you, May .”

Ignis spoke again, “I’m glad to see you’ve finally opened your own shop.  Fitting.”

May rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s puns, but Gemma couldn’t help but chuckle.  Gemma carefully eyed where the garment should fall and tacked where she would trim the fabric.  “So, I’ve heard you’ve accomplished quite a bit. Though some of it sounds-”

“Ridiculous?”  May confirmed with a laugh.

“Come now, some of it’s true.”  Ignis smirked then cleared his throat, “Though rebuilding our lost cities and towns has become priority.”

May was visibly proud of him and turned to Gemma, “He reopened the restaurant in that resort in Galdin Quay.  Fresh fish every day. You should visit, have a free meal on us. It’s the least we could do for helping me with the dress.”

“Oh.  No- it’s my job, May.  I’m happy to help.” Gemma ducked her head and secured the last pin.  “There we are! Be careful when you change, I don’t want you to stick yourself.”

Ignis helped her down, and she scurried off to the dressing room.  

Alone, Gemma felt her apologies stick in her throat.  What good were they? She stared at Ignis, uncomfortable with the silent moment.

“Gem-”

“Ig-”

They both began.  Ignis, ever the gentleman, motioned for her to go on.

“I-”  She wanted to tell him how she was sorry.  How strong he was for enduring all that he had with his blindness, with Noctis, with her.  She wanted to tell him that May was a lucky lady and that he’d better propose to her.  It all sat on the edge of her tongue. “I’m glad to see that you’re happy.”

“And, I’m glad for you as well.”  Ignis nodded.

As May and Ignis left her shop, Gemma waved and looked over at the dress she’d designed, excited for its future, and her own.


End file.
